Lea's Story
by Invader Shadow
Summary: A new girl comes in town and seems oddly familiar to Zim. What will happen when her past meets present? Is she an Irken? This is a LAZR story and I will include Una and Kayte Read Una's story to find out who they are!
1. Where it All Began

**Hi! This is my first story so be nice! It starts off kinda weird but gets peretty exciting around the end, I guess. ENJOY!**

I heard screaming coming from my minion. I woke up. We were in our ship and we were falling. I looked at the controls and realized they had me crashed and some blood was on them to. I looked at my hands , there was blood on them too. I did it again.

"Crap" I said.

We crashed into the solid ground. We got out of the ruined ship. Limping and bleeding. I took in a fresh breath of air and looked around. We were in a rural piece of land.

"Lali, Come here!" I cried.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Give me a planet report!"

"This planet is Earth. It is home to the human race. Only planet in the solar system X2B that supports life. Humans are not as advanced as us."

_Good._ I thought. We would make our base here. Tomorrow I shall see where I can get more information.

_The girl was crying next to her house which had been burnt down. Two tall figures stood in front of her._

"_Look at the damage you have caused!" one of them yelled._

_The girl kept crying in her lap afraid of what she might do if she looked into the flames._

"_LOOK AT IT!" he yelled again._

_He then grabbed her head and made her face the burning damage._

"_This is all your fault!" the other figure said. _

_But the girl wasn't listening any more, she was staring into the flame having flashbacks that she did not want to think about. She Then began to shake horribly. Her eyes turned red and black. She knew what was happening. She…she... _No I wouldn't think about those horrid memories, never again.

I hated my past. I wish I could erase it all but I can't. Now I am forever a killer, a monster, a walking time bomb, ready to crack at any moment and kill _everyone._

**So review! Tell watchya think. I dont think this is my best cliff hanger but it does get better! Read On!**


	2. Falling

*A few days later*

"Lali I am gonna go to my first day of school! Guard the base! So, um, see ya!" I yelled as I walked out into a beautiful morning.

I had learned that I was about the height of an average teenager on Earth. I could go to a high school and gather information on the humans and their planet.

I did some research and found out that I had landed in what the humans call Albuquerque New Mexico. It was one of the 54 states of America. It had erratic weather changes but luckily today was a nice day.

I started to walk down the street drawing in what the humans call a 'sketch book' but I liked having all of my drawings in one book. It seemed so organized and sufficient. I was drawing a picture of my street. It was called Angel Lana NE. It was a good neighborhood with lots of other teens in it.

I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into somebody and fell on the ground dropping my sketch book.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you Ok?" the person asked. I looked up and saw a boy with a black jacket on and a navy blue shirt with a face on it under the jacket. He had scythe-like hair, glasses and golden brown eyes. I had to say, he didn't look to bad.

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied quietly. The boy went over to retrieve my sketch book. He came back and held out a hand to me. I took it. I could feel my face warming up. I don't know why I felt like this! I can't have these feelings! Especially not about human!

"My name is Dib! What is yours?" he asked.

"Lea, thank you for getting my sketch book for me," I replied.

"What skool are you going to Lea?" he asked.

"Silverado," I replied.

"Well you are going in the complete wrong direction! Can I walk you to skool?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Ok," I replied shyly.

We began walking. Dib was talking about the paranormal and this kid at skool who he said was an alien. He was talking about how nobody believed him, about how his dad was never home, how his sister hated him and how his mom had left when he was gone. He started getting sort of emotional and I swore he was gonna start to cry.

"Well Lea, tell me about your life. Mine is kinda boring. I would love to hear yours! Seeing as how pretty you are," I stopped in my tracks and looked at him directly in the eye blushing like a maniac.

"You really think I am pretty?" I asked shakily.

"Yeah," he began to blush to. That's when I looked down and noticed we had been holding hands the entire way, he looked down too. I took my hand from his rudely and started to walk the rest of the way quickly.

_This cant be happening! I am falling for a human! I am an irken invader! I cant fall for ANYBODY! Especially not with my condition, if I fall for anyone, the might die… I would never be able to live with myself! I can not fall for him! I don't want him to die because of me…_


End file.
